The purpose of this study is to determine the safety and efficacy of troglitazone plus metformin plus sulfonylurea or of troglitazone plus sulfonylurea to lower hemoglobin to lower hemoglobin A1c, (HBA1c) in patients with Type 2 diabetes with inadequate glycemic control currently on combination therapy of maximum dose sulfonylurea and a maximum-tolerated dose of metformin.